mistake
by ToxicVixy
Summary: the orphaned daughter of two worlds wanting to make a home in mossflower but will either world ever except her. highly distrusting, violent redwallers. cross-species pairings alive cluny. post mattimeo.bad turned good cluny.also published on my DA acount
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Brian Jacques was a brilliant man for creating redwall and all. I am just playing with it.**

**A.N.: this prologue is only to give some background information and explain a few things that would seem inconsistent if you had no background. Also the main part of this story takes place about a season after Mattimeo and most of the redwallers are going to be OoC and most would rather slay a vermin than give it a chance but this bit is earlier than redwall and Streamback is the skipper of otters during redwall. And please review, because I honestly don't care if it be flame or praise please just review. **

**One more thing this is in third person and just an over view, sort of like a flashback. **

**Scene break/end of chapter = (/-\)**

**Prologue**

It was a fine summer day and the mossflower otter tribe was down by the sea for the summer jubilee. The skipper's mate -sleek stream- had just given birth to twin otter pups the first was named Streamback the other was named Triolo. Streamback was named heir for when his sire died. The celebration of their birth was almost unbelievable. It lasted till late in the night.

The morning after while many of the warriors and males of the combined tribes were still sleeping, sleekstream went to the outer ring of the gathering so she could have time to herself, She was oblivious to the fact that just on the other side of the dune was a tribe of juska vermin that, hearing the revelry of the previous night, came to take what they could and to kill any that hindered them. The juska weren't expecting some beast to be awake and to see them alerting the sleeping warriors and ruining their surprise attack. The juska leader slew sleekstream for ruining their attack then ordered his tribe to retreat.

When they where long gone many otters crowded around the young mother that lay dead on the sand as her mate pushed through to the front to see her. When he did reach her he broke down sobbing and vowing to never allow any otter in his care to be even close to the villain that did this to her. He stood slowly and ordered two of his tribe to make a stretcher and lay his mate on it so they can take her with them back to mossflower telling his tribe they would never return to the sea for the sea had caused the death of his late mate.

_**Time skip**_

It was many seasons since the twins' mother died and the tribe forsook the sea. Their personalities had split and while Streamback followed everything that their father said to the letter and never questioned anything. Triolo questioned everything and went against his father's wishes. He had even bullied some of the older tribe members to tell him tales of the sea and what the more he heard the more he wanted to see it for himself. Until one day he told his father that he wanted to go to the sea.

The row that followed could have started a forest fire it was so fierce. It all ended when skipper back-handed his son exclaiming that he was no son of his and none of his clan would ever see the sea. Triolo glared at his father and stated that he was leaving the tribe if it meant he could see the sea.

Triolo turned and took off though the trees and the last thing he heard was his father shouting that he was forbidden from ever returning to the tribe.

**(/-\)**

**A.N. this chapter and the next one are prologue and they are to show how the parents of the main character met and I know that I am writing in third person it's because these are quick and meant to give background without over loading your brain.**

**If you want to see the main character the link is in my profile**

**Thank you for reading. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 2**

_**Triolo pov**_

Not much has happened to me in the seasons since I was banished from my tribe. Well unless you count saving a young salamandastron hare from being a toad's lunch and I was only able to do that because I came from behind it while it was engrossed in making a fire to roast said hare and hit it in the head with my walking stick. The hare was so grateful that I came a long that he gave me a badger made dirk and insisted I go with him back to the mountain so he could give me a token that would prove that he owed me a life debt. Well I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I only stayed there a few days promising all the hares I would come back to the mountain if ever I found a mate and had pups.

Well that's enough reminiscing. Right now I am helping take down the jubilee festivities. There wasn't much left to do then I would leave and continue my journey down the coast. Out of the corner of my eye I see a bunch of creatures coming toward us. I discreetly signal another otter that was helping move a lot of pots and pans. When I got his attention I pointed out the creatures. He squinted and scowled as he signaled all able bodied otters to stand ready for a fight. The creatures were close enough now that I saw what they were .they were Juska. I had a run-in a while back with a half mad stoat that kept babbling on about soon becoming the juska boar leader. I didn't really care who they were exactly until I saw her. She was so beautiful, I mean the world turned upside down, dang I sound cheesy but it's true. I was looking at her when a collar and chain caught my eye. I saw red.

I don't really remember what happened next all I know is when I came to my senses, I was on top of the juska leader with my blade to his throat and him begging for his life. I growled one word. "Her". He seemed to get my meaning as he gestured for the metal collar to be removed from the beauty's neck. The other otters just stood shocked through this whole thing. I climbed off of the chief and reached my paw out to the stoat that I had freed from enslavement. When she grabbed my paw I thought that the entire universe had righted itself.

(/-\)

_**Time skip**_

Later that night I had learned her name and why she was bound. Her name was lighteyes. She told me that she came from a long line of traveling juska seers and a couple seasons back she had stopped to rest by the camp fire of the tribe of the juska noir, and as payment she was asked to "see" something for the leader. She of course agreed for it was the tradition of the family to see something for any juska who asked. The prophesy she saw was in all honesty amazing. I can barley comprehend it. She told us the prophesy in its entirety. It was "born of two worlds, born to a one with the soul of the sea, born to clear sight, never knowing the split she walks, gentle as the sea breeze, as strong as the roaring tides, taggarung, with the touch of balance, save the unknown uncle in dire need, warrior and healer, she walks two worlds." She told us that the leader scoffed at the prophecy and declared since it was obviously a fake, she was not a true seer so she must be bound to one tribe.

After her tale I asked her to join me in traveling and, maybe one day even, consider becoming my mate. She chuckled and said that she would love to. My world was complete, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip 16 seasons**

A flat bottomed ship was lazily making its way up the Mossflower River. On board there were three creatures; an otter, and what looked like two stoats. They were all laughing as the otter pulled up to dock the ship on the bank.

_**Silent tide's pov**_

I was sitting amidships with my mama listening to stories of things that my ma and pa did. I know I'm only 13 seasons old but I have done a lot of traveling and I am very good with a lot of things like fighting and herb lore. I know those seem so different but they both just came to me almost naturally.

"Cub it's time to go ashore," said my pa. He is an otter with medium brown fur and a small gold hoop in his ear. He was the one to teach me how to fight.

"Alright, pa," I said back as I hurried over to my ma as she was just stepping onto the shore. My ma is wonderful, she is a stoat with tattoos all over her face- I have the same tattoos she said they are to symbolize we are juska from the juskanoir clan, whatever that means. I look most like my ma but I have my pa's smaller ears.

"Silent tide, dear, would you go gather some rosemary and thyme, if you can find it."

"Alright ma" I called already running off into the woods. I thought I heard a sad tone in her voice but I shrugged it off since ma has been having visions at night and those make her tired. I was quite a ways into the woodland now and I just spotted a nice rosemary bush. I went over to it and started gathering it into my waist shawl. When I gathered what I thought was enough I started to head back to the ship.

I felt something off when I arrived. I walked towards the ship when a breeze came from the direction of the stream. The air reeked of fresh blood. I stopped in my tracks, scanning the deck. A foxes head popped up.

"Oi, stripe tooth this ships got everything we could want it was worth killing that otter and fool of a stoat to get it" said the fox, as a rat popped up from near where ma and I were sitting just before we landed.

"Aye, this is a – hey there's another one. Get her!" shouted the rat. The rat pulled out a bow as I turned to run.

I had just reached the tree line when an arrow grazed my shoulder. I kept running even though they kept shooting as they chased me. There were quite a few nicks and two arrows actually hit-one in the arm the other in my side just above my hip. I was tiring when I came upon a ditch. I vaulted it and started to run down the path. My vision was starting to fade as I turned a bend in the road and saw a red building. In my heart I knew I would be safe if I just reached it. I was starting to stumble but kept moving. I could really feel the blood loss as I collapsed two yards from the huge gate. The world went dark as somebeast shouted something from somewhere above me.

/-\

A.N.  
>I don't know if running and shooting is possible but here it is and this is where the actual story begins<p>

And happy Easter


	4. Chapter 4

**Some hours later**

I was laying on my back on a soft surface. It made no sense because the last thing I remembered was blacking out on the road. I slightly shifted each of my limbs, taking stock of my surroundings without opening my eyes. It seems that one of my foot paws was tied to the bed- probably to make sure I don't get out of bed. I also felt the tightness of bandages on my torso and arm.

There was a slight commotion coming from somewhere off to my left. I slowed my breathing so it would seem as though I was still asleep. The sound of a door opening and the voices became clear. It seemed they were arguing about what to do with me.

"She is a vermin, that means she is an enemy," Said a strong voice.

"But, Matthias think she was being attacked by other vermin." That voice was soft and filled with understanding.

"I'm sorry, Father Abbot, but Matthias has a point, she bears the markings of one and that means she was at one time a willing participant in their cruel deeds." That one sounded gruff and almost like pa's when I did something dangerous.

"Father, we are saying this to protect the abbey," said Matthias.

"Well, Matthias you are the warrior of the abbey but I still have the final decision and I say we give her a chance."

"Father Abbot!" Matthias's tone was becoming agitated.

"Matthias, Abbot, how about we keep her here just until she is healed." That voice was new and obviously female.

"I will only agree if a condition is that if she is ever seen within a day's travel of redwall again she will be killed," said the gruff voice.

I decided this was a good time to 'wake up'. I started to shift around and make small groans and yawns. Fluttering my eyes open, I discreetly taking the looks of all the other occupants in the room; there were two male mice, a pretty female mouse and a male otter. The otter and the younger male mouse had scowls on their faces. The otter looked a lot like pa but he has slightly darker fur, and might have been shorter but from where I lay on the bed I couldn't tell.

"So you're awake," said the mouse maid, walking over to me to apparently to look me over. The young mouse stiffened and turned towards me.

"Tess," warned Matthias, which I learned was the young male mouse, "you don't know if she is a danger. You shouldn't even be here."

"Well it's my job to be redwall's healer, so I will do my job just as you do yours," Tess snapped, glaring at Matthias. Matthias looked slightly more annoyed at her remark, but did nothing. Tess turned to me and spoke in a kind voice, "How are you feeling today? Any stiffness or lack of feeling, any where?"

I keep my face mostly blank as I reply, "No, aside from the pains that come from being shot, everything feels as it should." She starts asking other questions concerning my health status, as my mind wonders to my now lost family.

"STOAT!" that jerked me out of my reverie, I turned to Matthias as he had been the one to shout.

"Yes?"

"I was asking why your band of thieves chased you here and what your plans are!" Matthias growled.

"You think I'm with the two vermin that ruined my life!" I was furious, no wait, furious didn't cover it I was _livid_.

That's where I end it for this chapter. Comment please! ^.^ 3


End file.
